


A Fallen Star

by RosetheAngel



Category: Midnight Cinderella (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-15
Updated: 2018-08-15
Packaged: 2019-06-27 17:37:34
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,117
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15690168
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RosetheAngel/pseuds/RosetheAngel





	A Fallen Star

Long ago, the world erupted in war between the angels, demons, wizards and elves. To avoid the world’s destruction, each race was given a territory and domain over a specific element. The angels, being of the heavens, were given domain over lightning and air. The Elves, being most attuned to nature, were given domain over life and earth. The Demons, being born of ash, were given domain over fire and lava. Finally, the Wizards, a subset of humans that were capable of doing magic, were given domain over water and ice. A treaty was signed between the races that stated that not only would they respect the boundaries, but that they would hide magic from those that could not wield it. This treaty, called the accords, brought about peace and harmony throughout the realm, but this was not to last forever. 

Those with limitations of power were not content with the power they had. Eventually, a secret sect of Wizards emerged: The Necromancers. 5 years ago, this struggle for power erupted into a full-scale war. This was known as the pestilence wars. An alliance of Wizards and Elves were able to win this war, but the absence of the Angels and Demons in preventing the realm from being taken over by a legion of undead, was keenly felt. This war, though large in scale, was able to be kept from those who had no knowledge of magic.

One month ago, the queen of Wysteria fell gravely ill after returning from a foreign diplomatic summit. Many doctors had been called, yet none could figure out what was wrong with her, or how to treat her illness. As soon as the queen fell ill, a certain bureaucrat started having some rather vivid dreams. 

The first week of Her Majesty’s illness, the dream was the same. It always started with the sound of a door creaking open. The piano music that was being played abruptly stopped and a young woman looked up from the piano. She brushed her ghostly white locks away from her face and tried to stop the tears that continued to fall from her violet eyes. She seemed not to see him as if he were ephemeral. She took in a deep breath as her eyes glowed a brilliant golden color for a moment. She began to play a melancholy tune, and she seemed like she was also singing, though her voice could not be heard. Soon a strange white smoke seeped from her back and formed the shape of large angel wings. Then everything paused as a man’s deep voice rang out from nowhere. “The revenge or redemption you seek lies in front of you Leo… The choice is up to you.” The voice trailed off and the dream ended only to be repeated the next night.

………………

The second week, as the search for doctors became more urgent and the queen’s condition continued to deteriorate, a new dream happened. This dream started with the sound of flapping wings. The sound was coming from a parrot flying through the crisp night air. The woman from the previous week’s dreams was leaning against the side of one of the walls at the top of the clock tower in Wysteria. “Ah, good evening Alren.” She said as the parrot landed on her shoulder. The parrot looked a lot like any other scarlet macaw, minus one very large ice blue tail feather. 

“Good evening, Mistress.” The parrot responded, sounding more like a young man with a slight rasp in his voice than a parrot. “Trouble looms on the horizon. I suggest you prepare yourself.” The parrot then turned his head and his gaze met Leo’s. The parrot then cleared its throat, “I mean… Squawk! Danger, Danger Will Robinson!”

The young woman giggled and then turned and looked at Leo. “Hello Leo. Have you come up here to think again? I just needed some time away from my research and being up here seems to always bring me some comfort.” She sighed and then gazed out into the distance. She then approached him, and her lavender eyes met his. She searched them and then she gave him a chagrinned smile, “Looks like neither of us has been sleeping well again…”

The air then crackled as popping and buzzing noises could be heard. Several large swirling portals opened and several hooded men with large black bat wings stepped out of them. Two had staves with large gems attached to the top and the other six bore strange s-shaped swords. The parrot growled as she tensed. 

“Permission to break the accords Princess?” The parrot asked.

“They’ve already been broken… do what you must.” She replied curtly. The parrot the morphed into a small blue dragon that was about the size of a large house cat. “Alren…. Be careful…” She seemed to plead with the small dragon. The dragon nodded back at her and then with a rather worried look on her face, she turned to Leo. “I know there’s a lot to explain, but you need to trust me right now. Just… I promise that I’ll protect you.” She grabbed his arm and with strength not matching her size and lead him over to the edge of the balcony on the clock tower. “Alren, full size!” She shouted.

The hooded figures started to charge, and the dragon started rapidly growing in size. The woman then dove off the edge of the clocktower, taking Leo with her. The clocktower creaked and groaned before the top of it shattered, revealing a full sized blue dragon, surrounded by the eight hooded winged men. Pieces of the building, along with the large clock face hurdled towards the ground. The dragon roared and spewed out an icy breath that hit several of the enemies.  
Meanwhile, the woman and Leo were falling towards the ground at breakneck speed. She wrapped her arms around him and then a brilliant gold ring appeared below her feet as her voice echoed in a language that could not be discerned. Their fall slowed suddenly as large white feathered wings burst forth from her back. 

Alren pushed off of the building, causing the foundation to crack. As the pieces of the clocktower hit the ground, the building began to crumble in its entirety, leaving a wake of debris where the once grand tower stood. A cacophony of deafening noise flooded the area, as the destruction of the tower sent a shockwave through the palace grounds. Ice shards rained down as the dragon continued its assault on the hooded figures. The woman, with her arms still wrapped around Leo, flapped her wings and moved them both out of harm’s way, dodging debris and other items that rushed towards them. Time once again stopped, as it had with the pervious week’s dream, and the same man’s deep voice rang out. “Nothing is as it seems in this world. Fairy tales and legends are far closer to the truth than you would think. Be critical in what you believe to be real.”

The third week, the queen became bedridden. Her husband and King, Alyn, refused to leave her side, as the kingdom could no longer hide the ailing health of its queen. Aid was requested of foreign nations to send what medical help and knowledge they could, but nothing seemed to help. At this time, a new recurring dream started. This dream started with the sound of leaves rustling in the wind. The same woman from the previous two weeks of dreams was standing at the banks of a lake, with the now cat-sized dragon on her shoulder. The wind was blowing softly through her long white locks and her eyes sparkled. She took his hand as she started to walk on top of the water as if it were solid. As she pulled him with her, he too was able to walk atop the water. 

“I can’t wait for you to see it! The city is so beautiful! You’re gonna love it there.” She said cheerfully. They both made their way to the middle of the lake before she stopped them. “This is going to be a bit strange to you… but I suppose everything else with me thus far has been.” She shrugged. She let go of his hand and took in a deep breath. Her eyes began to glow a golden color as she moved her arms around her body in a dance like movement, as if commanding the water to move. The water around them raised and formed a large bubble structure around them. The bubble slowly sank into the crystal-clear lake water. 

With her eyes still glowing, she made a motion with her hands as if shooing something away. The water that was supporting them began to move like a conveyor and they smoothly glided forward through the surrounding water. Brightly colored fish swam by as they traversed the lake. Soon other strange creatures began to swim by: turtles with structures growing out of their shells, small winged sea serpents and hippocampi (mythological sea horses). “Don’t worry, nothing in the lake will hurt us. Plus, the city has plenty of people patrolling the waters.” She stated.

Then the creatures that had all been swimming by and investigating the bubble scattered. Two mermaids swam up to them and waved at the young woman. She smiled brightly and waved back. The merman began moving his hands and ice appeared in the water, in the shape of elaborate cursive writing. The young woman giggled and then extended her hands, moving them in an intricate pattern. Blue lightning shot out of her fingers and crackled in the air, also producing the strange cursive script. The mermaid then smiled and waved quickly as the two swam off as if propelled by a jet stream of water. 

“Oh… sorry. They are going ahead to announce our arrival.” She said as she pointed in the distance. A submerged city could be seen resting on the bottom of the lake, surrounded by a bubble-like structure, reminiscent of the one they were in now. She moved her arms and the bubble they were in lurched forwards, now moving much more quickly than before. Soon, the city came into view. As they got even closer, people could be seen walking through the city. “Welcome to Othrondonen, or the city of water in the common tongue.” She stated as the bubble they were travelling in meshed with the bubble that the city was surrounded by. They both then found themselves at a large walkaway that lead further into the city. 

Just as it had in the previous two dreams, time stopped, and the man’s voice sounded out. “A whole new world awaits you here. She can teach you everything you need to know to be able to do everything you have seen her do. It is time that you discovered who and what you really are.” 

The fourth week consisted of nights where all three dreams would happen again, in order, though they became more and more vivid with each time. The queen during this time could no longer speak and had black splotches appear on her skin, with her veins also turning a putrid black color. It was an illness unlike any that any doctor or scientist had ever seen before, and time for the queen seemed to be running out. During this week, a small glimmer of hope appeared. A famous doctor that had previously been unable to be reached, at last sent a letter, stating that though he could not make the journey to look over the queen, his best apprentice could. 

At last the day came that the apprentice was to arrive, but they were terribly late. A storm had hit Wysteria, the likes of which hadn’t been seen in quite a long time. The skies poured out what seemed to be an ocean’s worth of water, paired with an unusual amount of lightning. 

“My uncle is out of his mind to ask us to travel in this kind of weather Alren…” Rosaline groaned as she finally saw the front doors of the palace. A few days earlier her uncle had asked her to go see the queen of the non-magical kingdom of Wysteria. It was rather odd for her uncle to interfere with non-magical folks, let alone one of such a high rank, but he had insisted. She begrudgingly agreed but had been griping to Alren the entire way. “I don’t think your current form is going to work for this place, especially considering you can talk.” She said as she tiled her neck to look at the small blue dragon on her shoulder. 

“What do you suggest? I’m not terribly fond of a humanoid form… can never seem to get the hands right.” He replied as he sighed at the amount of water the both of them had been covered in. 

“Well, the only non-humanoid, non-magical creature I know of that can talk is a parrot. Think you can pull that off?” She asked.

“I suppose so.” He said as he hopped off her shoulder. He then concentrated and began chanting. Soon, he had morphed into a scarlet macaw, the only marker that indicated that he was different being the one long ice blue tail feather. 

“That’ll work. I really should get in there. My uncle seemed to think this was rather urgent.” She stated before running towards the palace doors, as the black “doctor’s bag” she carried knocked against her leg. The servants let her in and rushed her to Giles. She presented him with the letter from her uncle and was then shown to where the queen was. 

She set her drenched cloak on a chair in the room as she stepped towards the bed where the queen lay. Her eyes went wide as she immediately recognized what was afflicting the queen. She cleared her throat before speaking, making sure to sound as authoritative as possible, “I need everyone out so that I can examine and possibly treat the patient.” Concerned looks were exchanged around the room, but they obliged. 

As soon as they all left the room Rosaline set the bag down on the bed and pulled out a rather large staff that certainly couldn’t fit inside. Additionally, she pulled out a large tome and set that down on the bed. She leafed through the pages and found what she was looking for. She chanted, and the room went still, the effects of the spell of silence were immediate and long lasting. This should give her room to do what she needed to do. Next, she pulled a translucent disk out of the bag and tossed it over the queen. It hung midair above her and came to life as Rosaline shot some lighting into it. Light emitted out if the disk the enveloped the queen’s body, which, after a time, produced a series of symbols on the disk. Rosaline touched the symbols and then move them to the side as she continued to read the results of what the disk had found. 

Her expression became grave, “Dammit... that complicates things.” She grumbled. Necromantic curses could be removed with a lengthy ritual, but it hadn’t been done on a woman who was carrying a child, let alone twins before, at least to her knowledge. She flipped through her book and desperately searched. After close to fifteen minutes of reading, she found something that she thought might work. If it did… the queen would be well enough to carry out her pregnancy and could be cured after she had her children. Before that… could produce results that should be avoided at all costs. Rosaline read over the ritual and she sighed in frustration. This was going to take a lot out of her, but, she was here to do a job and she was going to do it no matter what. She locked the door and set her staff in front of the bed. It stood upright and the giant blue gem that topped the staff began to glow. She began chanting and channeled her energy. 

As the sun rose the next morning, Rosaline at last finished her work. She had uncased her wings during the ritual and stretched them a little before she began to put away the items she had used. The queen’s eyes fluttered open and Rosaline smiled weakly at her. “My lady, you are still delirious, please rest.” She said as she made her wings disappear and finished putting away everything. The last thing she did was dispel her silence spell and unlocked the door. 

She opened the door and found the Alyn, Giles and a man she had yet to meet yet waiting. She was so tired that it didn’t dawn on her where she had seen him before. She blinked and then began to speak, “I wasn’t able to completely eradicate the disease due to some complications, but she will eventually make a full recovery. After she has had her children, I’ll be able to complete her treatment and it will be as if she was never ill at all.” Giles and Alyn exchanged confused looks. Rosaline narrowed her eyes and then raised an eyebrow. “You didn’t know Her Majesty is with child, or I should say children in this case?” Giles shook his head rapidly as Alyn just blinked in shock. Rosaline laughed lightly and then smiled, “Well, let me be the first to congratulate you, Your Majesty. You can see her now if you like.” 

As Rosaline stated this the queen’s weak voice rang out from her bedroom. “Alyn?” Alyn jumped up and rushed to his wife’s side. Giles too joined Alyn, leaving Rosaline alone in the sitting room.

Rosaline turned and looked at this other man. He was rather handsome and rather tall compared to her four-foot eleven-inch frame. Something seemed off to her, so she studied his face. He had a rather unique set of features: crimson eyes and white hair reminiscent of her own. “I’m sorry, I don’t think we were introduced. My name is Rosaline Nenocuil.” As she finished saying her name where she knew him came flooding back to her. She let out a quiet gasp as her eyes went wide. In the Wizard realm, telling someone that you had dreamed of them for the last month wouldn’t be so strange. But here? She would likely be thought of as insane. She quickly tried to think of an excuse for her behavior, and ended up just mumbling, “I’m sorry, I’m just a bit exhausted from everything tonight. And You are?” She asked, as she tried not to let her own thoughts race.


End file.
